Hard love in different places
by LizZARD of OzZ
Summary: Well... It is a Yaoi manXman! u no like u no read! but its a bit of ByaXRen and ShuXJuu but mostly the first one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own bleach or it's characters! **

Sorry guys this is my first one and i know it sucks balls but i will get better, i always do!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Caption ****Abarai Renji**

It was your typical day in the soul society as Caption Kuchiki Byakuya and Vice Captain Abarai Renji of division VI, were filling out paperwork. It was a hot mid spring's day around 1545(military time345pm). Renji was slowly drifting asleep at his desk; day dreaming about his caption. He mumbled something under his breath making Byakuya look up. He grinned to see the rouge haired man sleeping, and then decided not to be so hard on him, this time. "But you would like a honey bath…with a rubber ducky. Wouldn't you? " Renji said with some drool seeping from his mouth. Caption Kuchiki tilted his head in amazement as to think what Renji was dreaming about. What would honey have to do with a bath? Honey baths were only for a romantic evening with someone. Who was Renji dreaming about? As Byakuya was thinking about Renji a knock came to the door; not waking Renji up in the slightest. Then a man walked in looking all a panic. "Caption Kuchiki, I'm sorry to disturbed you, I'm Shiba Kaien from Squad 13. My caption wishes to have a word with you a moment." "Tell your Caption, I will be there shortly." And with that Kaien went straight away. Byakuya looked back at Renji who was still saying things of baths and something called 'a burrito'. Byakuya did not wish to bother Renji instead he wrote on a sticky note and stuck it to his head. The note read:

Renji,

I was kidnapped by a monster. It tried to eat my brain. I really wish you were here to save me. But you were fast asleep. So when you find this I may already be dead…or you will be IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR PAPREWOK DONE! Bya 3

Byakuya slapped it on Renji's head; Making a thick slapping sound. He smiled and walked out of the room. Renji just rolled over still muttering something, this time it was clearer. "No Caption, let me help you scrub you back, I'm already behind you. I love bath time with you, Mmmmm". The smile that Renji had was a soft sweet smile that fit the day. Little did he know, he was all alone.

* * *

When Byakuya came to the door of Caption Ukitake Juushiro, he knocked and was greeted to come in. He walking inside looking over the place to see it was spotless. Byakuya knew it had to have just been cleaned by someone because Ukitake was a very recently ill and for him to have cleaned up this fast would have made him sick again. Ukitake was making a spot of tea and bringing it over to the table.

"Please. Have a seat. Forgive me where are my manors? Oh, how are you old friend?" "Better days have seen me I s'pose, but nothing out of the ordinary. I heard that Urahara was banished yesterday, is that true?" Byakuya said keeping his stone strong expressionless face from showing anything. "Yes. I am afraid that is true. But I hear that he is doing well over in the land of the living. I think Caption Yoruichi went with him as she is nowhere to be found. I s'pose it was all for the better. After all, a man can not live life with out love. No matter how strong, smart, or lucky a man is. There is just no way."

Ukitake looked so sure of himself as if he knew what he was talking about. This made an expression pop up on Byakuya's face. "I did not know that Yoruichi and Urahara were an item?" "Well really they aren't, I was referring to Owmi, my former vice caption." When Ukitake said this, his eyes looked very pouty. But again nothing was said till there was a strong coughing jig that made Ukitake cough up a lot of blood. Byakuya wanted to help but he knew better. Ukitake motioned his hands in a way to let Byakuya know he was ok. He waited till he was done to quickly change the subject. "I am sorry to be so rude, but why did you wish to see me?"

Ukitake took a slow and steady breath before saying anything. "I am going to be going on a trip soon and I am taking a handful of my students. Your sister is one of them who I thought would enjoy this very much. I need your permission of cores and she is going to ask you tonight I believe so that takes care of the first part." Byakuya looked at Ukitake; pondering weather he should tell him he had some blood on his chin. But Byakuya was so entertained watching it about to drip as Ukitake talked, that he didn't say anything.

"The second thing is than I'm taking Shiba Kaien with me, so I need someone in charge of my squad for a week at most." "Why don't you ask Kyouraku Shunsui to do it?" "Well, because he is coming with me of cores. We need a little getaway to train some of our best students and in my…state, I needed some who could take of me if, well if I fall down a well and can't get up." Ukitake said with a smile. "So I am asking if I may barrow Renji to look after the rest of my squad while I'm away. Let him see what it is like to be in you shoes. I know I am asking a lot, but now that Urahara is gone, there really isn't anyone I know all to well for me to ask this kind of favor. And Renji knows most of the men here. Besides, you never know, they say distance brings friends closer together. Or it will get him out of your hair, which ever you prefer."

Byakuya thought about not having Renji around for a week. Then a sudden lump grew in his stomach that brought a lot of pain. He didn't understand it, but it felt like a sort of like longing. "I do not see a problem with letting you have Renji for a week." Byakuya said it before he though about it. Now he felt mad at himself. He was slowly acing with longing now and a disappointment brought on by himself. 'But why do I feel like this, it's not like I own Renji or anything. He's not moving or dying; so why do I feel this way?' "Good. I will be leaving tomorrow morning. Can you have him here before dawn? I wish to have some words with…"

Before Ukitake could finish his statement a knock on the door came so loud it sounded like a bomb. Byakuya knew it all too familiarly, and apparently so did Ukitake. "Pardon me for interrupting Caption Juushiro, but have you seen my Caption?" "Well why don't you come in and look for yourself?" Ukitake had a smile on his face as he said it, but Byakuya did not. His face was of stone, but this time he really meant it.

Renji came in and could already feel the burn from Byakuya's eyes. He felt like they were reading his soul. "Caption Bya…" "Not anymore. Here Ukitake, you may have him as you wish. I do not want him now." Byakuya said in a very harsh tone; His face as cold as ice. He could see the sadness start to dwell in Renji's face; the confusion of 'what have I done' and the blood drain from his soul. That look, that hurt more than his Senbon Zakura slicing his own heart. Now he was really mad at himself for taking out more anger on Renji. He felt so ashamed of himself. Before anyone could say anything he had flash stepped out of there. The ebony haired man was gone.

Renji was in shock. He had no idea what just happened, and yet he felt so guilty. "Don't take it personally right now Renji, your caption is dealing with something he has never felt before and therefore doesn't know how to feel. It's something we all realize sooner or later when stuck in a place of mostly men. On other news, we have agreed for me to barrow you. So here's what's going down." As Ukitake was talking to Renji his head was to involved with what had just happened. His heart had never felt as unsure as it did now. He thought to himself, maybe he has found out that I like him. That's it! That's what Ukitake is talking about, but how does Byakuya feel? Now he's mad at me. What did I say in my sleep? "So do you have any questions Renji?" "Ummm, I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention." Renji said with his hand on the back of his neck. "That's ok, I s'pose you'll do fine. Beside if you need any help…you always have Byakuya!"

* * *

Please comment & dont b mean.or i just wont care. But i would like feed back! Oh & this is my first one. there will be more to come i swair! & some really hot yaoi! Mmmmm lemons! thx liz! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oh my god!!!

Renji awoke the next morning in a state of panic. He was already late for his first day, and to top it off, he couldn't find Byakuya yesterday to talk with him. Renji's heart sank a little when he thought of yesterday; how he remembered be another disappointment to his caption. As Renji was thinking about Byakuya he thought about the dream he had had about him, with the honey bath and soap suds and how Byakuya looked good in Renji's mind naked. Before he could stop it, Renji had another erection over his ebony haired caption. Yesterday's erection is what woke him up. As Renji just put on his robes a knock came to the door.

"Who is it" Renji said in a rash tone. "It is Byakuya, may I come in?" Renji jumped; He still had his erection and it wasn't just going to play dead. Before Renji could say come in, Byakuya had let himself in. Renji played it cool and faced his front towards the dresser and reached for the brush to brush his hair.

"Hello Caption Kuchiki, I'm sorry I'm late. I know…" "Please Caption Abarai, do not call me Caption, or Kuchiki for this week. I have decided to let you take this position so that you and I may see eye to eye. The only way that was ever going to happen was to let you take a step up to my level. Nothing more. But remember Renji, what you do here not only affect their judgment on you as a caption, but also on me as your teacher." "I understand Byakuya."

As Renji was brushing his hair he could see Byakuya looking at him through the mirror and noticing his long rouge hair. His face almost seemed mesmerized by it. Byakuya noticed this too and looked away. By this time Renji's problem had gone half mast. Renji now turned around, to see his caption had gone. This left him feeling some small since of pride an honor as to show his ebony haired crush just what he was capable of. Feeling this Renji went to the bathroom to rub out his little friend.

'I don't understand this at all. Why do I have these urges to touch Renji? WHY? Does he even feel the same? Can he …feel these things too? What's going on with me?' Byakuya thought as he flash stepped back to his office. Then he remembered why he went to go see Renji in the first place. It was to wish him good luck today and to apologize to him for being so rude and out of place yesterday. 'I am such an ass.' He thought to himself; he stopped and turned back for the other direction. This time he walked slowly as to think of how to put things. He thought about Renji's hair and how it seemed to glow even when there was no light. How it was so long and beautiful; compared to his Renji's might even be better.

Before Byakuya knew it he was at Renji's door. He knocked and waited till there was no answer. He knocked even louder till he heard a slight moan come from inside. His heart jumped and skipped a beat. _Renji_he thought, can he be in pain? He opened the door to hear Renji moan again, this time it did not sound like pain. Curiosity was starting to get the better of him. He knew he should turn now and comeback later, but the power of a sexual drive got to him. He thought he knew what Renji was doing but wanted proof. The door was left open ajar; the perfect space for a little more that half his head to slid through and see what Renji was doing. The mirror on the wall reflected Renji's image. He was sitting there on a seat sensual stroking himself. His eyes were closed and his arms were inflamed with power. His face showed great pleasure as Byakuya new this face and knew that Renji was near climax.

Byakuya could not move. His heart was racing as fast as all getout. His mind told him to get out, but his penis told him to stay. He started to feel really hot and faint. Then it happened. Renji screamed "OH BYAKUYA!!!!!" and with that splurged everywhere. Renji opened his eyes only for a few second and could have sworn he saw Byakuya looking at him through the mirror, but when he turned to look, no one was there. Renji closed his eyes and thought it was his mind playing tricks on him.

'No that couldn't have been him, he would never just stood there and watched; No, knowing him he would have something to say on the matter and probably come in to tell me that I was doing something wrong.' Renji thought as he cleaned up his seed from the floor. He just laughed and smiled; 'but what if that really was him…'

"Oh my GOD" Byakuya shouted out loud as he flash stepped out of there. His race was burning crimson passion as he flash stepped so fast he out passed division VI and right into the gates of division IV. His mind was racing as so was his heart. He could not believe what he had just seen and heard.

"Oh my goodness Caption Kuchiki, are you alright? You don't look so good." Caption Unohana Retsu was standing outside when Byakuya had run into her. Byakuya still had no idea what was going on. "Caption, you running a fever and your pulse is to fast to count. And you nose is bleeding. What happened to you?" Byakuya had only just now realized that his face was covered in blood, and that Caption Retsu was taking him to a hospital room. "Please no I am fine. I just got something on my mind and I ran into the wall. Please do not fuss with me" "Nonsense. You're coming in to lie down for a few."

Byakuya knew there was no since resisting and besides his mind was buzzing with thought and memories. His heart still hadn't calm down any, and he knew he would be safe here. But still knowing now what Renji felt for him had only opened a door that Byakuya was not familiar with.

All this running and panicking and heart racing had taken quite a bit of energy from Byakuya, so he though a rest would do him some good. Still the thought of liking another man was out of the question. Besides he didn't know what his feelings for Renji were anyway, so a relationship now was out of the question. Not to mention his dead wife.

"Here is a sedative to help you sleep" Caption Retsu gave Byakuya the shot and could see it was slowly working. His eyes were shut but he could hear something in the distance sounding like heavy running footsteps. Then softly as he drifted off he could hear the slight eminence of Renji's voice trailing off in the background. With that he softly smiled and when to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is going to be good!

& it the same jazz. i don't own any of bleach & therefor...  
**(Sorry for the type O's! XD) **_PLZ Comment!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Good dreams come to thoses who wait.**

As Byakuya slept, Renji came in as fast as a hurricane. His heart beating with worry. "Why hello Caption Abarai , how is you first day as a caption? Going not as well I see." Caption Retsu said with on a smile on her face. "I just gave him a sedative so he may rest easer. Now, you wouldn't happen to be the cause of all this would you?" She said with a warm smile on her face. She was whipping off the blood from Byakuya's face. Renji blushed a deep red, looking rather purple; 'So he did see me. That was him! Oh My GOD!!!!'.

"Renji, I was kidding. Your caption here ran into a wall while doing his morning exercises. I watched him. Please calm down before I have to sedate you too." Caption Retsu said still whipping off blood. "Is he alright, I mean is he…" "Yes he will be fine. Renji will you do me a favor and whip the rest of the blood off his face? Now that he's ok I have other's to take care of. Here all you do is run it under the warn water and just whip it off before it sets in. Thank you." She did it before he had a chance to say no. She got up and forced the cloth in his hand. He then sat down and began to wipe Byakuya's face.

Renji wondered if Byakuya really ran into a wall, if he was there watching him. As he was thinking these thoughts Byakuya smiled in his sleep. Something Renji had not seen his caption do in a long time. As he smiled, Renji smiled too. A sudden warmth fell over him as the smile on Byakuya's face grew bigger. Then Renji whipped around his chin; feeling the soft, porcelain skin of his caption. As Renji was reaching around Byakuya's face, he must have hit a ticklish spot. Byakuya giggled. Renji thought to laugh if it wasn't so dang cute. He did it again to find hi caption was very ticklish around his ears. Then Byakuya reached up and grabbed Renji's wrist.

Renji flinched. His grasp was so unexpected but then Byakuya smiled and all was ok. Renji thought it was rather nice to be held by his caption even if it was sub-consciously. Caption Retsu had come back into the room and told Renji that she would look after him and that he would be ok. She would let him know if anything had changed. She than reminded Renji that he was a caption and his students will be awaking and ready for class with him in 10 minutes. She wished him good luck, as Renji left feeling nervous and sad for his caption.

As he walked to his students, he could help but feel that the 'running into the wall' thing was a lie. He also felt awful that Caption Kuchiki didn't wish him good luck on his first day as a caption. But he took it in the best of his stride to make him proud. A smile popped on his face as he thought of the smiling face he just left in the hospital room. "Caption Abarai…" Renji turned around still not use to being called caption. A boy approached him with short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He stopped short a foot and bowed. "Hello there, my name is Koga Sreiou, I'm in your new squad. The rest of the men have already started their morning exercises. What do you have planned for use today Caption?" Renji thought about this for a moment, then with his first thought he said "How are you all at sparing?" The boy looked at him like he asked him "Do you like pretty pink ponies?"; The boy just shook his head. "Then that is what, I have planed today. Gather the men in five minutes and bring them to the fighting grounds, Oh also to bring their weapon of choice." The boy nodded and did as he was told.

As Renji when up to the fighting grounds, he had a pulse that would beat out any bands drummer. He quickly thought of all the fighting skills that his caption had taught upon him. He remembered how on the first day he got his ass kicked and how Byakuya didn't give up on him. He remembered that was his caption fought endless times, sparing, fencing, covered in blood and sweat yet still never gave up. If he could make Byakuya proud, he knew that this would be it.

As Renji stood up on the grounds, some of his men flash stepped up to him. He waited till all the men and woman came. They all bowed and waited for him to speak. "I see that there are 21 of you. I am going to give you a random number, please remember it." Renji said as he counted! "1-2-3-4-5-6-7, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7. Now get into a group with the people as the same number as you. The people who are grouped with you, they are not your friend, they are your foe! & when I call your group, you will all fight each other. This is the best way to learn to watch you back! While one is fighting with you so is the other. This is made to sharpen skills as well as physically challenge you. Now the only advice I can give you is…stay alive, as long as you can. The first one to have over five flesh wounds is out. Then the 2 left dukes it out till one is left. Then I call the next random group. I call on group…" But before he could finish he saw that all his students were kneeling again. This time even lower that before. He turned around to see his caption with his expressionless face gleaming back on him. He smiled at Byakuya motioned to him to tell him that it was ok to stand next to him. Then he turned back to his class. "I call on group 6, to go first."

"I must say Renji, I am impressed on how well you have take to this sort of training. Is this something you have thought of on your own?" "Well I kind of had some thought from you. Oh by the way, are you ok Byakuya? I had just recently heard that you ran into a wall. That seemed like it would hurt." Renji said trying to keep his cool as he felt he was being watched from all. "well I am ok now, and yes that wall did hurt, but I'm not here to spy on you or see how well you are doing. I came by to give you this, you seemed to have dropped this on you way our from visiting me." As Renji looked down to hide the redness of his face. He saw Byakuya's hand reach around his neck to put on a necklace.

Byakuya was slowly putting it on as he was mesmerized but the tattoos crawling down his neck. He wanted to trace them with his finger to find out where they would take him. He slowly though were they ended up and he wanted to lick them. 'Stop that! YOU'RE A MAN and A KUCHIKI!' Byakuya said mentally slapping himself. As he was done tying it on, he flash stepped out of there. His heart racing thru this chest. Renji not noticing looked down at the thing now dangling from his neck. It was the mouth of a broken blue beer bottle. "What is thi…"but as he looked around to ask Byakuya, he had gone. Renji knew better and didn't say a thing. "Good men, really good, now I want…"

"Me" Renji looked behind him to see that Byakuya was back; this time he was in his fighting suit. He ran back and grabbed his katana and gave Renji a look. A look that scared him and brought him delighted him at the same time. "What are my rules Caption Abarai?" As Byakuya said that, all the men from squad 13 looked shocked. This was going to be a treat for them. Renji looked a little mad. "Caption, may I have a small word with you?" as Renji motioned Byakuya to follow him, he did. "Are you mad at me or are you trying to make me look stupid? 'Cause I really can't figure why your dong this when we both know you can kick my ass?" "Oh come now Renji, yey of little faith. That's not the Renji I know. Besides, who said anything about me going to kick your ass? And do you think, I would ever do that to you?" As he said this he had come a little closer to whisper in Renji's ear and run his finger down the cord of the necklace. "Come now, after all now you are my weakness." "WHAT ARE YOU…"

Before Renji had time to finish, Byakuya had soccer punched Renji in the face. NO words were spoken. The men knew what was going down here. As they men of squad 13 sat down to watch, Renji had removed all his robes. He looked at Byakuya trying to think of what he meant and why he was doing his. Why his face had that smile on it, and why was he bleeding? He looked down and saw Byakuya's katana sting through his stomach, Byakuya's lips pressed against his. The smell of flowers and Byakuya's hand laced in his was amazing. Why did the man that had just stab him, have him in a passionate lip lock! He stayed in this scene for a little while not thinking about it anymore; just letting Byakuya kiss him hard, long, and strongly. Then Byakuya had grabbed Renji by the arms and look him straight in the eyes. This made Renji feel weak in the knees. Byakuya moved his lips to Renji's ear and said. "Renji, I love you! Now…wake up."

Renji looked at him in a wonder. "What do you mean?" Byakuya hugged Renji one more time and pushed Renji over the cliff.

"Awwwww, What?" Renji opened his eyes to find himself next to the bed that Byakuya was in. The bed however, was now empty and Renji was covered in sweat. His heart raced at the speed of light. He looked the room over and felt the sheets; they were as cold as stone. 'Could that have been a dream? That felt so real.' Renji look down at his chest. He saw that he was wearing the blue bottle's broken neck necklace; and even stranger was a small cut in his stomach where Byakuya's katana had stabbed him. What was all this?

"Aww, Caption Abarai you're awake, Byakuya is waiting for you."

* * *

_** So what did you think? Lizz**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer**...samething! 

YAOI!!! much of it! MAN on MAN!!! u no like u no read. Viewer discreation is advised! Some content maybe graph to readers under 13. other than that, have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm sorry**

The day was still young and his nose had seceded. He decided to go out to the edge of a pond that was at the back of Squad XIII. He knew that Renji would have some questions and would be coming soon to find him. And secretly, that's what he wanted.

'I really wonder if these feelings for another man can be taken seriously. NO. Loving another man is wrong, what would my family say? I would be a disgrace.' Byakuya thought as he flash stepped his way to the pond. He found a spot next to a rather large Japanese maple where he leaned against still lost in thoughts. 'I just cannot shake the feeling away from Renji. But I must not fall in love with him. I cannot, I will not. Besides I think the love between a Taichou and his Fukutaichou should be appropriate. '

As Byakuya was still in thought, something around his neck was starting a soft buzz. He automatically knew what it was. His necklace was the twin matching to Renji's. Though Renji's was blue, Byakuya's was red. He picked it off his chest and held it in his hands; it was warm and light. The buzzing meant that Renji was in a panic. Then a light glow came from it which meant he was on his way. Byakuya put it back in his robes and waited for Renji.

About a minute went by before Renji showed up in the garden. His necklace glowing a bright blue; it was outstretched from his chest leading the way towards the pond, where Byakuya sat. His eyes still calm as ever, and he motioned Renji to sit. Finally Renji sat and threw the necklace to the ground. Renji's necklace didn't even hit the ground before Byakuya's upsurge from his chest and entwined with it. Renji's eyes grew in amazement as he saw the two pieces glowed together.

"They're called yunaiteddo ichi, which means united ones. These necklaces were giving to me as a gift from my Senpai; when he died he gave both of them to me. I was going to give the other one to my late wife, but for some reason, when she had mine in her hand they never lit up like this. The red one symbolizes passion, the color of hearts and flames,physical, motivating, aristocratic, and irritable. Most of which I am. The blue one symbolizes of sky and sea it has a calming effect but is also powerful, the strongest of the colors after red.Also symbolizing great looks, youth, sporty, dignified and wealthy of ways. Loyal, honest, depressive and withdrawn. The colors will change once the glass gets to know the heart and soul of the person. I use to wear the blue one, but seeing as now that I am the Senpai and you are my fukutaichou I saw fit to wear the red one. If it is to change to blue again so be it." As Byakuya looked at the two Yunaiteddo ichi's his face looked almost sweet, soft, caring. Something Renji had only seen very few times.

"These yunaiteddo ichi were once one of the same bottle. The story goes that a man on his wedding night was in love to another, but was forced into a marriage with a woman his heart had no interest in. So on the night before his wedding, he drank a bottle of expensive sake. He got a little too drunk with his friend and put his finger in the lips of the bottle. His finger got stuck and the only way his finger would become loose was to break the bottle. As the two lovers did so the bottle broke in two. The lips separated and two rings were formed.

"The man on the other hand, was bleeding profusely into his piece of ring, turning the ring red. His lover picked up the broken pieces of bottle and slit himself too. Both rings were drenched in blood. So before they spilt apart, never to tell anyone there love, the two exchanged their rings. Now the ending of this story is not clear as it has been changed down the line by folklore's; but what was told to me, was that the wife of the first lover found out and tried to destroy the ring. The more she tried, the stronger the ring got. Till nothing could harm the ring no longer, as was the love the two men had for each other.

"She then found the two men one night exchanging there love and she killed them both. She took both rings and tried her best to destroy them. No matter what she did, they were inseparable and invincible. She then believed that what she did was wrong as she could now see that the two men truly and deeply loved each other. So she began teaching people the meaning of true love. When she final took on a fukutaichou of her own, she gave him the other pieces of the ring as to know where he was at all times. These rings are blessed with the power of everlasting love. They sense what the person wearing one is feeling and letting the other person know. These rings are very special and cannot be replaced. There are no other rings like these."

As Byakuya finally looked up at Renji, he noticed that Renji was very respectful. He reached for the two glowing rings and tried to pull them apart hoping that Renji would offer his help so he could see that there was a trick to releasing theses rings.

"Here, let me get those. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." As Renji fell into the trap that he was set too, Byakuya looked at him. Admiring him in his barrowed captain's uniform. For the first time that Byakuya had known Renji, he had never looked so good. His hair was pulled into a half bun that Byakuya had never seen before; with the rest of his long rouge hair curled. He was clean, and smelled softly of white musk. It was something new and unexpected. He looked rather handsome. "How was you first day being a captain Renji?" Renji looking rather constipated said nothing but looking rather red in the face.

Byakuya started laughing. Renji stopped trying to pull them apart and looked at Byakuya in disbelief. Byakuya was holding his sides and was turning red in the face as well. Renji was really taken a backed by all of this. He had never seen his captain smile before let alone laugh. Renji was now really pissed. "What the hell is so damn funny?" Renji asked in a demining tone, but all Byakuya did was laugh harder.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY???" "Why you are my dear friend. Hear let my show you something." As Byakuya stopped laughing, with one hand he whipped the tears from his eyes and picked up the rings. "Give me your hand Renji." Renji did as he was told. He put up his left hand and Byakuya slipped the blue ring on to his finger. Then he slid his own hand into the red one then held Renji's hand for a minute, then let go. As his hand pulled away so did Renji's; the rings now attached to their fingers. Renji's face was red. Not with anger or frustration but he was blushing. That was the most contacted he had with Byakuya since his dream. His dream…

"Hey you said that these rings can sense what the other person is feeling right?" Byakuya just shook his head. "Then can they send dreams or messages to the mind? And how did I get this? And you nose. Are you ok? I…"

"RENJI! Stop. Theses rings can send images yes, but only if the other person allows it. As for my face, am ok. It was just a wall that I did not see. You came in to visit me, and when I awoke I saw that you were there, resting on my bedside. I am starting to think that I failed you as a captain and to see that you have picked up your captain skills from Captain Shunsui." Renji frowned at this but did not take it seriously.

"I asked Rukia to come by and grab them for me. She did and I placed one around your neck as well as mine. I did not wish to wake you because when these are put on the first time, the individual will see something that is to come. So I did not disturb you, but told the attending when you awoke to find me. But then again that's also what these are for. They will help you find me if ever you need me. I decided to give them to you this week because I knew this would be a hard week. Do not abuse theses rings. They are a tool of guidance."

As Byakuya said these words, Renji could not help but think of his dream. And with that he lifted his hand to feel his stomach. The cut was still there. Byakuya noticed this and grabbed Renji's hand. He pulled it away so fast that Renji had no idea what was going on till Byakuya was on top of him. Byakuya pulled apart Renji's robes to look at the scar. Renji's heart was pounding profusely. Byakuya then slowly ran his two fingers down the cut. His eyes intensely upon it as if it was going to move.

"How did you get this?" Byakuya demanded in a resilient tone. His eyes looked almost glued to Renji's body. This made Renji smile with a hunger not felt before. "Byakuya, I'll tell you mine if you show me yours." Renji didn't know what he was saying till his caption, still aggressively sitting on him, pulled open his haori, then his black and white robes. Showing Renji his pale, sculptured, body with the same cut in the same place. Only Byakuya's was now a scar.

"Now deal." Byakuya said now pinning Renji down to the ground. Byakuya's long hair was coming undone. His breath was growing faster and faster; harder and harder. In his rage for knowing how Renji got his cut, he didn't even realize that he was humping up and down on Renji. Renji looked up at his captain, the intense feeling to kiss him came, but nothing could happen as to the weight of Byakuya sitting on him.

"TELL ME RENJI!" Byakuya screamed and still dry humped Renji again. Renji let out a little moan. Byakuya felt something eat at his stomach, in a good way, it also ate at his groin. "GOD DAMN IT RENJI, TELL ME NOW!" Byakuya now thrusting into Renji's penis. He could feel that Renji had an erection.

"FINE!!!" Renji said as he flipped his captain on to his back so that Renji was now on top. "You said you loved me, and then you stabbed me." With every word Renji said he thrusted his penis again and once more.

"RENJI!" Byakuya yelled. He wasn't sure he wanted this so he throw his hands up on Renji; throwing Renji on his back. Byakuya's face was red as he looked down at the confused Renji. Byakuya could feel the sweat dropping down his back. His heart told him this is what he wanted, his pride told him no; but before he had a chance to say anything Renji had flipped him back.

"I want you. I want all of you! And I know you were there at my house this morning! You saw me masturbate! I thought it was my mind playing a trick on me! Till I heard you were in the hospital with a bloody nose, kind of like you have one now! You heard me scream out your name as I came! I know you want me too! You face says so!"

As Renji said these things, Byakuya barley noticed his nose was bleeding everywhere. Renji smiled and came down hard on his captain. "This also happened in my dream." Then without warning Renji kissed him; his mouth interlocking in a kiss with a deep embrace. Byakuya's heart racing like thunder. Renji's hand scratched down his captain's thigh.

Byakuya couldn't take this any longer. He had no idea what was happening as he grabbed Renji tightly still kissing him hard. Renji opened this mouth wide to breathe, not letting their lips separate. Byakuya had his eyes closed as Renji kept humping him.

"RENJI, Awwwww Awwwww I'm SO SORRY!!!!" Byakuya screamed into Renji's mouth as he came. Cum was everywhere. Byakuya now opened his eyes in shock. His heart still pounding as he looked into Renji's eyes.Renji's face covered in his captains blood. Renji looked shocked but didn't say anything. Byakuya now looking really pale,he then kissed Renji. He looked sick. He stood up and whispered in Renji's ear "I'm sorry." Then tried to flash step away,but the shock of it all got to him and he passed out.

Renji, not understanding this new behavior shown by his captain, put back on his robes and redressed his captain. Renji picked up Byakuya, and carried him home. (Back to the Kuchiki Manner, that is!)

* * *

I Garentee more Yaoi in the next scene! i hope u liked! but for now! bibi

ALSO...plz leave me a comment!

Lizz


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: i do not own bleach or its char.! 

**WARNING!!! **

**Readers discretion is advised. some content may be not suitibal for readers under...Who cares! _YES THERE IS MAN ON MAN SEX IN HERE! _ **

You no like u no read! 

* * *

**Chapter5: Painful love**

Renji, not understanding this new behavior shown by his captain, put back on his robes and redressed his the ebony haired man. Renji picked up Byakuya, and carried him home. (Back to the Kuchiki Manner, that is!)

"Oh my gosh Renji, what did you do to my brother?" Rukia said as she opened the door to find Renji cradling Byakuya in his arms. His nose still bleeding, but not as bad as before. "Renji were you fighting? He's covered in sweat. Byakuya, Byakuya can you hear me?" "Rukia, there's no point you brothers knocked out cold." "Renji what did you do to him!?" "More that you know…" "What?" "I said I don't know! We were sparing out by the pond in my new division and I think we got cared away." As Renji kept talking Rukia had finally noticed that Renji was in a captain's uniform, Ukitakes to be exacted. Rukia had never noticed how good Renji looked before.

"Where would you like him?" Renji said hosting Byakuya more to his body. "Place him in his room, I'll go get one of the servants to change and clean him." "Rukia, these no need. I can do it; after all I was the one who did this to him. All he needs is a cloth for his face and new robes. He'll be fine. There's no need to worry, besides, you know how hard and strong you brother is. He just probably overworked himself over…something." "Byakuya should be very thankful to have you Renji. I really mean that. I'll show you to his room. It's on the west wing. And I'll call for some warm wet cloths for his face."

As Rukia and Renji reached Byakuya's room, Rukia noticed that Renji was holding on to Byakuya tight. The sight made her giggle a bit and Renji stopped and looked at her. "What are you laughing at?" "Nothing Renji. Just how cute you look holding my brother, that's all. I'm going to go now. I'm already late for the trip with captain Ukitake. He left two hours ago and I told him I'd catch up. I just finished packing my things. Please don't hurt my brother anymore, and I told the servants that you are here. You're allowed to stay as long as you wish, or until Byakuya awakes. Bye Renji"

As Renji watched Rukia flash step away, he couldn't help but think what she had just said… 'Nothing Renji. Just how cute you look holding my brother '. This made him smile and grab onto Byakuya even more. As he took a step closer to the double sliding doors opened automatically. He walked into the dark, cold, room. A light suddenly appeared and lit the room up like a shooting star.

Renji noticed the master king size bed as he but his ebony haired man down. The sheets were pure, black, silk; and felt so good against his fingers. He also noticed that a bowl of warm water was placed down by the bedside table; along with two nice cups of tea. Renji took a sip of the tea and looked down to his sweetheart. He put his tea down and began to undress his caption once again. This slightly aroused Renji but he tried not to focus on this. He then looked down at Byakuya's chest, tracing the scar that Renji himself had too. After a bit of fondling his captain, he started to look around the room. "So this is what you really look like when no one is watching you captain. Well if you ask me you look kind of dull." "Then it's a good thing I didn't ask you." Byakuya said in a weak, raspy, voice giving Renji a start. "Oh my head!"

Renji in a quick shock dropped his tea. The cup shattered into a million, tiny, little, pieces. This didn't seem to faze Byakuya at all. He did not notice much of anything. "Renji, give me the other cup of tea." "Yes. But before I do, tell me what you remember Byakuya?" Renji said as he held the tea up. "Oh come now, just give me the tea" "No!" "Come on now Renji, just give me the tea" "No, not till you…" Before Renji had finished his sentence, Byakuya had his soft lips against Renji's. He put a hand on Renji's shoulder to help pull him up, then quickly grabbed the tea from Renji's grip.

"That's cold." "What else would you expect from me Renji? I had to do it to get what you and I wanted. Now are you satisfied with that answer?" "No. I don't think I got it all." "Well I am truly sorry as that answer can only be given once, now leave."

Byakuya had tried to act like nothing between had just happen even though Byakuya's face was as scarlet as Renji's hair. Byakuya not even looking at Renji, as he repeated himself again. "Renji you are free to leave." Not noticing Renji's face; he was in a small mist of tears.

"No. I won't go." Byakuya now looking at Renji's face as Renji got up to look him straight in the eye. "What did you say?" "I…WILL…NOT…GO. Is that in simpler text for you to comprehend?" As Renji said this, a tear fell down his face. Byakuya got up from his bed. His long black hair pulled out of its bun. Byakuya's face did not look angry; on the contrary, he looked amused.

"Why won't you leave?" "Because you won't admit you love me!" At this fraise, Byakuya looked angry and moved closer to Renji. But when he spoke there was a harsh, angry, willingness in his tone. "I can not love you, Renji. I am you captain and you know that love between us is forbidden in so many ways." Renji took a step closer, so now there was a hairs length between both men. Renji was furious and Byakuya knew it. He could sense that Renji was pissed from the amount of heat departing his body. Byakuya had never seen this side of Renji before. The hunger in the man's eye was egging Byakuya on. Now Byakuya had a feeling of…desire. Byakuya started to walk a little towards the tea standing on the night stand that seemed so far away.

"Byakuya that's bullshit. What do you call our little game out there? And besides I'm not your Fukutaichou this week, I am a Taichou" and with that Byakuya was really offend and flash stepped back to Renji. "NO RENJI YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY FUKUTAICHOU! ALWAYS! That will never chance, till the day I die." "IF YOU LOVE ME SO DAMN MUCH, WHY YOU KEEP PUSHIN' ME AWAY? YOU BRING ME BACK TO PUSH ME AWAY! AM I A GAME TO YOU?"

As these words were spilling out of Renji's mouth, a tear came to the ebony haired man, though a stern look on his face. Renji could see that he hit a soft spot he didn't even know Byakuya had. But he strongly kept his ground. "Renji…" Byakuya's voice was sweet, and for once it was caring. "…You have never been a game to me. You are right; I am pushing and pulling you, but only because of myself. I loved my wife and still do; though now I have found that recently I have these feelings…for you!" As Byakuya said this Renji's heart grew warmer and all life didn't seem fair.

"Renji, I really want you and to be with you. But if I decide to slaughter my name, honor, and reputation, I feel that I have put us BOTH on the line." "Fuck all that then" said the younger rouge haired man, startling Byakuya down.

"I want you and I don't care about any of that. So what if people find out that the Kuchiki heir is a fag. I don't, and if it bothers you then I'll kick there ass. Byakuya, you need to make a decision." Renji's voice cracking as he tried to hold back his tears. "If your crappy name and honor mean more to you than my love, than I want nothing to do with you. I will not stand next to a man who fallow the rules, but not his own. To me…that a hypocritical."

With that said, Renji gave a piercing look to his ebony haired lover. When finally Renji couldn't take it any more; he started to walk away. A tear rolling down his face. But Byakuya stopped Renji in his hand. As the rouge haired man began to walk, the ebony haired man grabbed him by the wrist. A flash step and a milla second later; Renji found himself being pushed up against the wall. His lips being molested by the ebony man's. Byakuya's heart was racing with such intensity as he could feel Renji serge throw his body.

Byakuya could taste the salt in Renji's kiss from all the crying. A hand from the rouge man came up to the sculpted peck of Byakuya and tried with such weak effect to push him away. Byakuya took Renji's hands and held them high over his head.

Renji wanted this with all the power of his being and with that kiss of devotion that Byakuya had just given so did he. Renji pushed Byakuya to the bed and violently ripped open the rest of the robes that separated his flesh from his own. As he began to rip it all away, Byakuya in turn flipped Renji on his back and pulled his arms away from his chest.

"So you ganna be the dominate one Byakuya? Good 'cause it really turns me on!" Renji then stuck his hand down Byakuya pants and squeezed hard no his erection. Giving Byakuya an aggressive moan. Byakuya liked it and in return bit Renji down hard on his bottom lip; with increasing strength and playfulness it began to bleed. It was now Renji's turn to moan as his nails came clawing down his back. The blood from Byakuya kiss was starting to spill everywhere as Byakuya would move from his lips to his neck and down.

Renji shoved his finger into Byakuya's mouth making him suck on it. Renji loved the feeling as his hormones surged throw his body. The Renji took his second finger and sucked on it. Now both fingers wet, Renji porously thrusted then up into Byakuya.

"GOD RENJI!" Byakuya shouted. A hint of anger and furious passion. A smile came to Renji's face as only that evil man can have.

"This wouldn't be your fist time with another man, now would it? Surly you have had some…man fun?" As Renji finished his statement, Byakuya looked away as this was his first time and had never know any hunger like this before. Renji could scene the ebony virgin's red face as he grabbed Byakuya's face and kissed him.

"Good, I also like virgins, but Byakuya I also would like to take the first ride!" Before Byakuya had any chance to respond, Renji had flipped Byakuya like a pancake ion his back. His finger still tightly engaged in the mans buttocks.

"Byakuya…this will hurt a lot more if you don't relax. Take a deep breath and trust me. After all you do trust me…don'cha?" As Renji said this his fingers could feel a slight easing up to where they were. To show his sigh of thanks, Renji bit down on Byakuya's neck.

"I trust you, but please no marks Renji." "Well I don't make promises, now I need something to ease your suffering. Oh yes Byakuya I plan to make you suffer, as you made me in training." "Other bottom drawer, Captain Abarai…and remember, what comes around go's around." As Byakuya heeded his warning; Renji found some body oils that must have been from his late wife. It a sweet smell of what Renji was wearing. He smiled at being called captain.

"I'm not going to lie. This will hurt, I'll ease as much as I can but, I won't be able to hold off." "Captain Abarai, shut up and fuck me!" "Yes sir!"

As Renji poured the oils everywhere; he leaned into Byakuya. His ebony haired stallion bucked as the head of Renji's penis grinded softly against his walls, slowly teasing his lover. Byakuya moaned in pain giving Renji a bitter smile as he was enjoying every minute of this; Byakuya's hair waving back words and forwards to the soft teasing motions. Renji hunched forward on his lovers back wrapping one arm around Byakuya chest. Kissing him softly as he remembered his first time and how bad this was going to hurt, but he knew not to give warning. He knew Byakuya was waiting for it as his fist was tightly wrapping the sheets as if they were reins.

Then with a tight grip around his chest, the teasing had ceased and rouge haired lover had penetrated him. Byakuya screamed as he would never imagine this pain before. His left hand lifted from the bed as to claw at Renji's leg. He started to gasp air as if he were dying and tears started to emerge from his eyes uncontrollably. Renji noticed this and started to slow down.

"NO RENJI DON'T STOP. I NEED TO GET THROW THIS HOWEVER PAINFUL IN MAY BE. KEEP GOING!" Renji smiled as he knew this to be true. He admired his Taichou's will to keep going. Renji started to speed things up. He that reached around and tightly snuggled his hand around Byakuya's very enlarged penis. Precum starting to spill out; Renji got it to go with the motions of his lower body.

Byakuya was now over come with the feeling of pure high pleasure and broad pain. This new intensity was grinding into him. As Renji was breathing harder and harder into his ear, Byakuya could feel his own climax rising as well.

"HARDER RENJI!"

Renji smiled knowing that he had hooked his Captain to his magic and love. Byakuya was his. He did as he was begged and thrusted himself harder. Byakuya moaned even louder as both men were going to there climax. Renji could feel Byakuya cum any minute and grabbed Byakuya's penis closed.

"I want you to cum with me." Renji moaned into Byakuya's ear. He got a rumble of a moaning yes as he could feel himself starting to cum. He started back up again as in just the perfect timing.

Byakuya could feel the sweet warmth of his lover's seed fill him, as such he felt himself cum over Renji's hand. A few bucks as Renji buckled his knees. Byakuya felt Renji's strength tense as he still filled Byakuya. Renji bit down hard on Byakuya's shoulder making Byakuya collapse on the bed beneath them.

Renji whipped black hair away from his lovers face to see that thou he was smiling, he still had a few reminisce of tears in his eyes. Renji then pulled Byakuya up on his chest, rested his against his heart and muttered softly… "That sound belongs to you, as does everything else I am." Then Byakuya looked up at Renji and with sleepy, stinging, beautiful eyes and kissed Renji to sleep. "As I to you."

* * *

I am going to continue this but there is more to come. Plz comment! thx Lizz 


	6. SIDE TRACK

_**SIDE TRACK**_

This is a side track & in all actulaty its n essay i had to write for Mrs. Brooks english class! XD! but its a good little peace im proud of so juss go & read. I will have chp 6 up by next weel! THX Lizz

* * *

My Uncertain Love

As the night passed on I was still in my bed sitting up and reflecting on the actions the day has brought upon me. My fingers twiddling in the bright rouge hair of a man, that before tonight, I had never felt so more connected with. My mind seemed to wonder into a self pointing bound word jump into something that would take more that a life's time, for people of their own terms to come with. But as my heart slowly began to settle from the disarranged heated faceoff, which was hot in more ways than one, I thought on how it was to be that I had gotten to this point. So there is where the future to my past lies. 

I recall this morning being brought to my own state of awakening as my tea was brought to my bed side as it was every morning from the servants of my house hold. I then remember putting on my robes and getting ready for my day of hand cramping paperwork that awaited me everyday. Upon this was the delight of seeing my Vice Captain Renji. 

This man was of no other like his kind. He was as strong as the sun did burn with hair just as fire. It fit his personality quite well, for it was long, scarlet, and untidy; but for the most part kept up in a pony tail that hid its true strength and beauty. His body was covered in marking of that in tattoos, battle scars, and bistered from the sun. These trails of black ink I assumed, until tonight, were just around his upper arms, chest, and forehead. They seemed like no other tattoos I had ever seen before, and told me the story of a man who indeed had a hardship in his childhood past and yet told a better story of the man he was now. But his speech shows the ruff outline in the 'school of hard knocks', which living on the streets had taught him.

"Morning Cap'n Byakuya." Was all he said as he shuffled in my office late from a hard night of drinking sake and late sleep. The dead would had resembled a better offering of a man, than the one grumbling and muttering about the amount of paperwork he too has to accomplish. 

"Renji I want no wining from you, and no sleeping. We have to get this all done before I leave to see my wife tonight. It has been five years today that she had passed." I said as the groaning of Renji had cased. "I'm sorry to hear that. If you would like, I am free to accompany you tonight Captain?" "Thank you Renji, but I can do my own bidding." 

As my day progressed, I came to find my subordinate looking up at me a few times and as our eyes met in only those few seconds I could feel as if something inside me was of hoping. As into what I could not tell you, even now, thou still this feeling had not left me. My heart was left in a pondering, lingering, of swollen emotions; as I could still feel Renji's eyes slowly read my body as if to find a clue of some unknown answer that he seemed to be looking for. I tried with all daring power not to crack under the pressure of those great red eyes, belonging to his predecessor. 

As the sun fell behind the Cherrie blossom trees the time to meet again and having a picnic with my former wife was soon at hand. I gathered my thing as I was to leave before noticing the look that felt my 

soul up cold. Renji looked at me threw eyes of heart filled, longing. Something at that point in time grabbed my insides and told my not to move. I wished not to acknowledge his look, for a fear that had come upon me with in a blink of an eye. Before a second look could get me, I flash stepped out of the room. 

As I sat at her **shrine **I placed my other half of orange in front of her. I told her of what is that she was missing as I was missing her. But more at the time I could not vacate from my mind that cold, longing look from Renji's face. As I was to think of him my heart started racing. My head was in mass confusion so I decided to leave my dearly departed with a small kiss of her stone and a promise that I would return when my head was not filled with such nonsense. 

By the time I had reached my house that evening, my young rouge haired vice captain was awaiting me. I could see that something was eating away at his soul as that look again prolonged on his face. My arm grew bumps the size of tea-cut rose buds and my heart felt as thou I had been running all my life and had now decided to stop. I took the deepest of breathes before I'd ask him what was wrong. As I began to exhale, the size and mass of young, strong, flesh had consumed my own. There was this explosion of unconditional passion that his heart and mine had become one without a single, salutary, word being said. I knew his actions, could feel his wanting, and engulfed his being. And even thou the only amount of flesh being graces, was his neck against mine own. I could feel my lips already bit the apple and condemn me to my sins; as I gave into the power of weakness my heart would learn again as love. 

Within that moment I was at peace without even realizing that this feeling of love was for another man. I quickly released myself and began to pull away, like the way a child would do in fear. Now it was my turn for a look that would strike a nerve that began to send my own self to fear the pain. My mind slowly sunk into the shadows of unforgiving ways as I could see Renji's face sigh in confusion. It took not long till someone said a word that was the echo of all time. That word was 'love'. I could feel my face burn with the intensity of that moment but made sure not to show it. I kept as calm as the sea was still. 

Petals from the Cherry blossom tree blew around me and Renji creating a secret curtain as to push the courage of something more to occur. Though the man that had just a few seconds ago, I withdrew myself from, stood a quick leap before me; I felt as thou his spell of that ever lasting embrace was still upon me. I felt as though hating me for that moment of pushing length between us was now all that is awkward silence had accomplished. As my heart raced time stopped to watch our next move. The look in my own eyes was enough to make anyone feel as though the world had collapsed and that death was a hop skip away. But Renji new more of me than I knew myself. 

I could see his face start to understand my position as if he was reading my mind. He slowly with out any hesitation walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder as to comfort me from myself. With in that touch I once again felt as if I were with him. We could connect on a more physical and emotional level of each other that time could quickly grow over. So with out anymore of misunderstanding and misinterpretation I with my rouge haired love took a hand of each others and walked the path to my domicile to dwell the night times pass. 


End file.
